Different dimming systems have different control interfaces. Generally speaking, once a certain dimming system is selected, only the control interface of this dimming system can be used. For example, when a digital address lighting interface (DALI) dimming system is adopted, the DALI control interface needs to be used. However, if the dimming system of the digital multiplex interface (DMX) 512 is used, the DMX512 control interface needs to be used. If the DMX512 dimming system is selected and the DALI control interface needs to be used, it is quite time-consuming and cost-consuming although this can be done technologically, and the ordinary technician cannot adopt this design.